fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 047
South v. Central I Synopsis Cameron's former junior high classmate attends his school's festival. Summary Flashback Years ago, a young Cameron is shown at a school reading a book while his classmates participate in their duel club. A young man invites Cameron to duel, but no one wants to duel Cameron since he is "creepy". Cameron says he's not creepy just because he's quiet. Cameron simply says there often isn't much to say, but he does agree to the duel. Cameron easily and efficiently wins the duel to the surprise of the onlookers. Others challenge Cameron as well as they all lose the same. One of the boys Cameron defeats is Tyler, someone similar to Cameron: aloof and detached. Tyler tries to introduce himself but he does not truly garner Cameron's attention. Cameron notes they have spent hours dueling, and he needs to go home. Out of the flashback, an older Tyler is on a plane headed to Duel Academy. He remembers Cameron as someone who actually captured his attention, but he never caught Cameron's. South Academy Arrives It is the second and final day of the Central Academy Festival. A plane arrives early in the morning. Chancellor Maddox and Raymond readily greet the people who step out: the Chancellor of South Academy and several students, including their representative for the festival, Tyler Morrison. A bit later in the day, the entire academy awakens to eat breakfast then continue enjoying the festival. Maya is called to the chancellor's office as the festivities resume. There, she and Tyler meet and Maya introduce themselves. Maya is introduced as Central Academy's Champion and 2nd ranked Freshman. South Academy's chancellor, Elias Boyce, demands to know why only the 2nd ranked student is dueling and who is the first ranked student. Raymond explains how the Champion for the School Duel was decided, which Elias finds insufficient. He believes that they should have picked their top ranked Freshmen or at least decided via tournament as they had. Raymond speaks up and calmly tells South Academy's chancellor that Maya has been decided to duel for over a month now and has diligently prepared. Maya will duel as the school's champion. If they do not like it, they can forfeit the match and disappoint national news for their planned match. In addition, Kaiba Family who own the academy will be at the festival as well specifically for the duel, and none would want to disappoint them. Tyler interjects asking where Cameron is, as he must be the top ranked Freshman at the academy. Raymond informs Tyler that though Cameron is a student at Central Academy and a very talented duelist, he is a Slifer Student and thus ineligible for the top ranking. Raymond explains how dorms are divided, and Tyler is suspicious as how Cameron is not in the best dorm. The chancellor asks how Tyler knows Cameron, and he answers that the two of them were in Junior High together, and he was the best duelist at their school's dueling club. Tyler remembers Cameron's dueling to be very "frustrating". Maddox tells Tyler that he can meet Cameron by the Slifer Dorms as he and another students are running the Slifer Freshman activity. Tyler asks if he can go see it, and Elias tells Tyler not to be rude. However, Maddox says that Tyler and his classmates are all free to enjoy the festivities. He tells Tyler and Maya to be at the main auditorium by 3:00, so they can be ready for their duel. Tyler swiftly leaves, and Maya turns to glare at him, insulted by his dismissal of her. Slifer Dorms Cameron is with Sofia hosting their activity when Tyler arrives. Cameron recognizes Tyler and welcomes him with a smile. Tyler nonchalantly tells Cameron he's never seen him smile. Cameron says he's been working on his many flaws since he arrived at Duel Academy. Tyler asks why he is not dueling Cameron in the School Duel. Cameron expresses his lack of interest in the honor and thus did not submit his name for nomination. Cameron shares he's had much more fun working with Sofia and preparing for the festival. Tyler looks about at the smiling people and is unimpressed. Opening Ceremony After a few hours, everyone gathers for the school duel, which will be a televised event. Raymond acts as the emcee of the event and first acknowledges the people who many the festivities possible. All 24 student members of the festival committee are acknowledged and honored with medals for their hard work and contributions. As Shy receives her medal, she looks into the stands and sees Cole and briefly experiences paralyzing fear before she regathers herself without holding up the event. Raymond then introduces the school chancellors, Maddox and Boyce, who both have words for the annual event. Without further adieu, Tyler is introduced as South Academy's Freshman Champion and Maya is Central Academy's Champion. The two step out to a cheer of the audience. Tyler and Maya shuffle each other's Decks and Tyler appears distracted looking at Cameron with a wish to duel him. Maya tells him to focus on her, and Tyler dispassionately apologizes, saying his "head was in the clouds". The duelists go to their respective corners and the match begins. The School Duel Begins Maya wins the coin toss and opts to go first. She starts the duel with "Paladin of Felgrand" and uses it's effect to equip itself with "Darkblaze Dragon" from her Deck. Maya activates "Trade-In" and sets a card to end her turn. Tyler responds to Maya's dragons by summoning "Cloudian" monsters, "Atlus" and "Turbulence". Cameron recalls those cards and notes that Tyler hasn't changed his dueling style. When Marlon questions Cameron, Maribel speaks up as she knows about Cloudian monsters since they are WATER monsters, her specialty. Maribel says they are monsters who generally cannot be destroyed by battle but can be destroyed if they are switched to Defense Position. She says they each have their own unique ability, which revolves around use of Fog Counters. The others silently look to Cameron to confirm if Maribel is correct. Cameron dryly says she is. Clovis asks more how Cameron would know, and Cameron explains that he and Tyler attended the same junior high and dueled in the same club. Meanwhile, Maya summons "Masked Dragon" and attacks the "Cloudian" monsters. While she deals damage, they are not destroyed by battle. Tyler then uses his unique Continuous Spell: "Cloudian Squall" to place small clouds overall monsters, known as Fog Counters. Tyler has "Atlus" remove three from the field to force Maya to discard a random card. Then he has "Turbulence" transform his three Fog Counters into "Smoke Balls", a Normal Cloudian monster. Interestingly, they are all in Attack Position. Tyler explains why when he activates "Triangle Power" to give all his "Smoke Balls" 2000 additional ATK, which they use in an intense Battle Phase, which sees Maya being forced to keep summoning "Masked Dragons" in Defense Position to protect her Life Points until she summons "Keeper of the Shrine" following the last attack. Central Duel Academy roars in cheer of Maya as she brings out the defensive dragon because it allows her to bring out her favorite monster, "Tyrant Dragon". Raymond explains "Tyrant Dragon's" effect to wage a second attack if there are monsters still on the opposing side following the initial attack. Given the math, Maya is primed to win the duel immediately. Maya unleashes her attack, which certainly connects but nothing happens. Rather, a barrier emerges that leaves Tyler's Life Points untouched. He has activated Continuous Trap: "Spirit Barrier" to reduce all Battle Damage to 0 so long as he controls a monster. Featured Duel: Maya Wright vs. Tyler Morrison Turn 1: Maya She Normal Summons "Paladin of Felgrand" (1700/300) and uses it's effect to equip itself with "Darkblaze Dragon" from her Deck. Maya activates "Trade-In", discarding "Darkstorm Dragon" to draw two cards. She sets one card. Turn 2: Tyler Tyler activates Continuous Spell: "Summon Cloud", which allows him to Special Summon a "Cloudian" monster from his hand once per turn if he controls no monsters. Tyler Special Summons "Cloudian - Atlus" (1300/0) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Cloudian - Turbulence" (800/0). Upon Normal Summon, "Turbulence" gains Fog Counters up to the number of "Cloudian" monsters he controls, thus placing 2 Fog Counters on it. Tyler activates Continuous Spell: "Cloudian Squall". Turn 3: Maya Maya Normal Summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100). "Masked Dragon" attacks "Atlus", but "Cloudian" monsters, with a few exceptions, cannot be destroyed by battle though Tyler still takes damage (Tyler 4000 > 3900). "Paladin" attacks "Turbulence" (Tyler 3900 > 3000). Turn 4: Tyler During Tyler's Standby Phase, "Cloudian Squall" activates, placing one Fog Counter on all face-up monsters ("Atlas"/"Masked Dragon"/"Paladin": 1 Fog Counter; "Turbulence": 3). Tyler activates "Altus'" effect to remove 3 Fog Counters from anywhere on the field to force Maya to discard a card. Tyler removes one Fog Counter each from "Atlus", "Masked Dragon", and "Paladin". Tyler activates "Lucky Cloud"; if Tyler summons two "Cloudian" monsters with the same name he can draw two cards during the End Phase. Tyler activates "Turbulence’s" effect to remove a Fog Counter from itself to Special Summon a "Cloudian - Smoke Ball" (200/600) from his Deck in Attack Position. Tyler does this two more times to Special Summon 2 more "Smoke Balls" from his Deck in Attack Position. He activates "Triangle Power", increase the ATK of all Level 1 Normal Monsters he controls by 2000 until the End Phase (3 “Smoke Balls”: 200 > 2200/600). A "Smoke Ball" destroys "Paladin" (Maya 4000 > 3500). A second "Smoke Ball" destroys "Masked Dragon" (Maya 3500 > 2700). Maya uses "Masked Dragon's" effect to Special Summon a second "Masked Dragon" from her Deck in Defense Position. "Atlus" destroys "Masked Dragon", and Maya Special Summons a third "Masked Dragon" from her Deck in Defense Position. The third "Smoke Ball" destroys "Masked Dragon". Maya Special Summons "Keeper of the Shrine" (0/2100) from her Deck in Defense Position. Tyler sets one card. During the End Phase, "Triangle Power" destroys all Level 1 Normal Monsters Tyler controls, thus destroying all 3 "Smoke Ball". In addition, "Lucky Cloud" allows him to draw two cards. Turn 5: Maya Maya treats “Keeper of the Shrine” as 2 Tributes to Tribute Summon “Tyrant Dragon” (2900/2500). "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Turbulence"; Tyler activates Continuous Trap: "Spirit Barrier" to reduce all Battle Damage to 0 so long as he controls a monster. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels